In holographic data storage digital data are stored by recording the interference pattern produced by the superposition of two coherent laser beams, where one beam, the so-called ‘object beam’, is modulated by a spatial light modulator and carries the information to be recorded. The second beam serves as a reference beam. The interference pattern leads to modifications of specific properties of the storage material, which depend on the local intensity of the interference pattern. Reading of a recorded hologram is performed by illuminating the hologram with the reference beam using the same conditions as during recording. This results in the reconstruction of the recorded object beam.
One advantage of holographic data storage is an increased data capacity. Contrary to conventional optical storage media, the volume of the holographic storage medium is used for storing information, not just a few layers. One further advantage of holographic data storage is the possibility to store multiple data in the same volume, e.g. by changing the angle between the two beams or by using shift multiplexing, etc. Furthermore, instead of storing single bits, data are stored as data pages. Typically a data page consists of a matrix of light-dark-patterns, i.e. a two dimensional binary array or an array of grey values, which code multiple bits. This allows to achieve increased data rates in addition to the increased storage density. The data page is imprinted onto the object beam by the spatial light modulator (SLM) and detected with a detector array. Straightforward examples of an SLM are an amplitude SLM, where the pixels with the value ‘0’ block the light, and the pixels with the value ‘1’ transmit or reflect it, and a phase SLM, where the information bits ‘0’ and ‘1’ (or vice versa) are expressed by a phase shift of ‘0’, and ‘π’, respectively.
In WO 2005/109410 A1 a collinear holographic storage system is disclosed. In this system a reflective spatial light modulator is located in the beam path of a reference beam transmitted through a holographic storage medium. The object beam is generated from the transmitted reference beam and directed towards the holographic storage medium, where it interferes with the reference beam. The collinear setup and the relatively simple optics allow a compact and cost-efficient system. At the same time the available laser power is used very efficiently. As the same light beam is used for the reference beam and the object beam, the required laser power is reduced by a factor of nearly two.